1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable personnel shelter and more particularly to a new and novel lightweight frame for a collapsible shelter which can be easily erected and collapsed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hunters and photographers frequently utilize blinds to conceal themselves from the game they are pursuing. In wooded areas which have natural blind material, hunters sometimes still prefer additional shelter to conceal their movement and protect themselves from the elements. Although hunters frequently utilize natural habitat with which to construct a blind, it sometimes occur that a hunter will be without natural cover. In such case, the hunter may erect a blind for concealing himself. If th hunter does not own the hunting land, the hunter will want to use a blind which can be easily transportd to and from the hunting site. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel portable hunting blind.
Ice fishermen also utilize a shelter to protect themselves from the elements as they fish through the ice. Such a shelter should be portable, lightweight and easily erected and dismantled at the fishing site. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel portable shelter which can be utilized to protect a sportsperson from the elements and to conceal his movements.
Young children must also be protected from excessive sun exposure at the beach. It has been found that a portable collapsible shelter constructed according to the present invention is particularly adapted for providing a shelter from the sun.
It is important that the blind and/or shelter be constructed in such a way that it can be easily and quickly erected and collapsed. Because hunting sites are frequently accessible only by foot, it is important that the shelter be portable, lightweight and easy to carry. It is also important that the device be structurally sound to inhibit movement by wind and the like. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel portable shelter frame which will tend to remain stationary after assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible frame for a portable shelter of the type described including a mounting hub having vertically spaced apart mounting plates which sandwich a pivotally mounted portion of a plurality of angularly disposed, cover supporting legs that can be moved from a collapsed, side-by-side condition, to an extended angularly spaced condition.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible frame for a portable shelter of the type described including a mounting hub having a pair of spaced apart plates including recesses which rceive a base portion of each of a plurality of cover support legs to allow the legs to move between an assembled, angularly spaced apart condition and a collapsed side-by-side condition.
Various attempts have been made heretofore to construct blinds and portable shelter such as those disclosed in the following United States patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No.: Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,623,532 McGanty Dec. 30, 1952 3,690,334 Miller Sep. 12, 1972 3,902,264 Radig Sep. 2, 1975 4,355,650 Beaudry Oct. 26, 1982 4,425,929 Von Mosshaim Jan. 17, 1984 4,478,234 Bester Oct. 23, 1984 ______________________________________
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.